Return To The FellowShip
by Wolf-Man No Like His Kibbles
Summary: The Fellowship must be reunited. Kalara? What does he want? WHAT HE WANTS TO BRING IT BACK! AHHH RUN!
1. Talking To An Old Friend

In the mist of Mirkwood forest, rested a giant oak tree. This Oak was special to the Mirkwood Elves'; they called it the Great Oak. This is where the King, Prince, Advisor, the healer, and well-known Archer lived. The Great Oak was 999,999 years old. It wad glowing blue staircase leading up the 1,000 feet high tree. Elves do not wish to harm tree, so they live within the branches of the trees. Elves have the greatest of senses and understand the trees and listen to them. Next to the Great Oak lives the Youngly Oak. This tree is the same age has the Great Oak, but is only half the size. The Young Elves, a thousand years or less, live within these branches. On the other side of the Great Oak, was the Archery Oak. This is where the Archer lives, who are not well known. Other tree the same height surrenders these trees. 

Now back to the Great Oak. Up at the top were two doors. One was two large French Doors and the other was a single white door. These doors were only thing to be seen. The rest of the room was hidden with the tree branches; all the rooms were like that. The French door belongs to King Thranduil! In the single door was his only heir, the prince.

Within the Prince's room he lied on his bed. His snowy-white hair pulled back, by braids, this was the Elvin style. He wore white breeches and a white tunic. His robe was hung up on the back on his door. He looked 20, but was far from it. He was 2,936 and still young. In human life he'd still be two. His icy-blue orbs closed. He was asleep.

**_DREAM_**

A Man in a white robe with white hair stood above Legolas on a rock He held a white staff in his hand. He looked down on Legolas.

"My dear friend," the old man said.

"My Lord, Gandalf," Legolas bowed. "What honor to see you again? But are you not within the Middle- Earth? How can you speak to me? Are you not in the Undying Lands?"

"Rise, my dear friend," Gandalf smiled. "Yes I am in the Undying Lands. I have learned magic beyond the Middle-Earth shall every known. I came to deliver a message. I have sent it to Gimi, Sam, Pippin, Mary, and Aragon. Trouble coming. Kalara has risen. He wants to make the ring of power again, but to do so he needs blood of all the destroyer of the ring." 

"Gandalf, I do not understand?" Legolas said.

"Understand?" Gandalf asked.

"You and Fordo are gone," Legolas said.

"He has the blood of Fordo, his finger. As for I, I have an heir. You must find my heir, before Kalara does! You must!" Gandalf said.

Legolas watched Gandalf. His icy-blue eyes narrowed thoughtfully. "I shall leave tonight, at night fall. Where am I to meet the others?"

"At the city of Gondar. The Hobbit is there already," Gandalf said. "Now I must say good-bye, my dear friend. Oh one more thing. You shall meet new friends on the way. They shall guide you thought the land."

**_DREAM OVER_**

"Legolas!" His father voice called him from his sleep. "Wake up Legolas!"

Legolas eyes shot open, "Sorry Father. I had a dream, no not a dream, a message, from Gandalf."

King Thranduil eyes widen. "What did Gandalf want? Wait! Gandalf does not walk the Middle-Earth anymore! How can he speak with you?"

"He said he learned magic belong Middle-Earth has seen," Legolas said.

"What was the message?" Thranduil asked.

"That Middle-Earth's in trouble again, and that I must leave at once," Legolas sighed.

Thranduil looked at Legolas. He sighed, "You just got back, and not you must leave again."

"I know Father, but I must," Legolas said.

"Melina!" Thranduil called.

In came a lovely Elf female. Her brown hair went to her mid back. Her Icy-Blue eyes looked between the king and prince. "Yes Uncle?"

"Dear, would you ready Nana for your cousin? He's been summoned again." Thranduil stood up.

"Yes My Lord," She turned and left the room with Thranduil following.

THAT NIGHT

Melina held the reins on Nana, a pure white stallion, one of the magical descendants of the Mearas. This was once King Thranduil horse, but when Legolas returned he gave Nana to him.

Thranduil looked at his son. "Legolas, I could not be prouder."

Legolas hugged his father in good-bye.

Thranduil kissed the top of his head.

"Niuisa-Hion," Legolas spoke Elvin to his father, which meant Good-bye.

"Niuisa-Hion, Niuisa Luokn, hs sone," Thranduil said. (Good-Bye, Good Luck My Son)

Legolas sat on the back of Nana. "Hau, Nana, Hau!" Nana began to gallop toward out of the forest. The elves of Mirkwood spoke in Elvin to him wishing him luck. His hair blew against the wind. He was leaving again.

Nana galloped through the night, and through the day the next day.

"Aye, Nana, Aye," Legolas mumbled in the horse ear. She slowed into a trot then stopped. Legolas jumped off her back and lead her to the pond. "Drinka, Nana." Nana walked forward and drank the water.

Legolas began to refill his water sack. When he was finish he used his eyes to look around and saw an Elvin Lady on the rode. It looked like was heading the way he was going. "Conama Nana." He grabbed Nana Rein. Then they ran to where the Elvin Lady lied. She had long blonde hair, his hair was wave and dirty. Her dress was sliced on the side, like claw marks. Dry blood covers her white dress and hands. _She must have been attack, but what creature?_ Legolas thought. He knelt down beside her. "My Lady?" He shook her shoulders. "My Lady? Mi Laghy?" He asked.

She opened her eyes, her forest-green eyes. "Are they coming?" She mumbled.

"Are what coming, My Lady?" Legolas asked.

"Oage," she whispered.

Legolas had heard of Oage. They were wolf like, with cat like speed and bear like claws. He looked around, using his excellent eyesight. "No My Lady."

"W-who is you?" She closed her eyes.

"Legolas, Prince of The Mirkwood and part of the Fellowship of the Ring," Legolas said, "Who are you?"

"L-Legolas, my m-mother told me about you, before they took me," the women said. "I'm K-Kiay, from the Yues."

"Yues? I thought that race died," Legolas said.

"No, far from it," Kiay said.

"I shall get you help," Legolas said and picked her up. He placed her on Nana, and then got on himself.


	2. The Heir

"Hau, Nana, Hau!" Legolas said with the wounded Yues Elf lied pasted out in his arms. "Lady Kiay?" She did not stir. Yet her chest still moved up and down. He sighed. "Hau, Nana, Hau!" Nana began to pick up speed. Then something caught his eyes. He burst out laughing at the sight.

It was Gimi on a pony, yet the pony walked slowly. "Move you stupid foul creature!" He grumbled.

"You're not going to make it move that way, Gimi," the squeaky voice of Pippin could be heard. The three Hobbits circle the dwarf.

"Tell me what to do, hobbit," Gimi said.

"Kick Jack in the side gently and say yah," Mary said.

"Don't insult it, Mr. Gimi," Sam said.

"Okay, don't tell the elf about this, hobbits," Gimi said.

"Sure," Pippin said.

"Okay, if yah give me something to smoke," Mary smiled.

"Treat us to Ale too," Sam smiled.

Legolas smirked and galloped past them. "Too late Gimi." He stopped and turned around and trotted up to them.

"Show off, "Gimi grumbled. He dismounted the pony, Jack.

"LEGOLAS!" The three hobbits yelled at once, and then saw the hurt Elf, but before they could ask, Gimi spoke.

"Who is she?" Gimi asked.

"Lady Kiay. She was attack by oages," Legolas said.

"It can not be! Oages are supposed to be locked in Shadow!" Gimi said.

"What are oages?" Sam asked.

"An Oage is an evil creature that can only be killed by light. The body of a wolf, with cat likes speed and claw of a bear. They prey on any meat creature. Their heads are brown and hard; their bodies are black. My people locked these creatures in Shadow!" Legolas growled. "Iming ndie kdneo opdehje!" (That's were they belong!)

"I amd, I amd," Kiay mumbled. (I know I know)

"Lagdy Kiay, yoind wiake. Hirne due yoind fiensoe?" Legolas asked. (Lady Kiay Your awake. How do you feel?)

"I ifh pabey," Kiay said. (I in Pain)

"Gimi, I must go to Aragon and get Kiay help. Can you four move fast?" Legolas asked. 

"No," Pippin answered, "You go ahead of us. We'll see yah at the castle at night fall."

Legolas nodded. He watched Kiay past out again. "I shall see you soon my friend. Hau, Nana, Hau!" Nana turned and galloped toward the castle. At Mid day the castle came into sight. "Hau, Nana, Hau!" Nana galloped across the field. Then he heard men shouting.

"It's Legolas!"

"The elf?"

"Yes!"

"Wait there someone with him and she hurt!"

"What are you waiting for? Open the gates!" It was the one and only, Faramir.

By the time Legolas was at the gates he could slide in through the crack. The men, women, and children formed two lines, as Legolas and Kiay, who were still on nana, galloped up the stone path. There was cladding of hooves for Nana, gasp of pain from Kiay, and gasp from the women and few children. Legolas held on tight to Kiay. "Hold on Lady Kiay, were almost there!" He steered Nana thought the twining path of the White Castle, up the stair and leading to the blooming white tree at the top.

"Whoa Nana!" Legolas said and nana stopped at once. Legolas jumped down grabbing Kiay and carrying her toward a bench in which lied in the garden. He looked at a guard. "Watch her!"

He turned and headed for the castle doors. The Guards opened the doors. When Legolas entered thought the doors. He saw Arwen, Arogon queen, and Arogon talking. In Arwen arms was a tiny bundle. A baby. Legolas eyes widen.

"I'm gone for a year and an half and you have a baby? You do not tell me, why? Why did you not send a message?" Legolas asked. He smiled knowing the reason. No man has every stepped into Mirkwood Forest and came out alive. Arogon, did not even knew were the young prince lived.

Arogon smiled at his friend. "I did not aspect you till night fall, dear friend."

"Well yes, but I meet an Elf for Yues, which I have not seen for 2,000 years. She was attack by an Oage," Legolas turned his gaze to Arwen.

Arwen gasped. Agorgon looked stunned.

"Thebsj Wbeigh sjdh to shevaiodbwio!" Arwen shouted in Elvin. (They Were Sent To Shadow!)

"You don't think I don't know that!" Legolas said.

"Now back to Lady Kiay, where is she?" Arwen asked.

"In the court yard on the bench under the white tree," Legolas said. He turned and left the room to go back to Lady Kiay. He sat next to her. Was it possibly he was falling for this elf?

"Legolas let us take her inside. Arwen, I am going to need your help. Take Elrond to his room and come to the room we made for Legolas," Arogon said. He bent down to pick Kiay up, but Legolas had her first. His icy-blue eyes filled with protection. Arogon smiled at his friend and lead the way to Legolas room. He stopped at a young man.

"Henry get another bed and bring it to Legolas' room," Arogon said rudely to the young man.

Henry glared and then nodded. He turned and hurried away.

"That was rude on both your parts," Legolas said.

"He's a theft; he tried to rob a warrior house last week. Now he must work here for a year," Arogon said.

"Ah!" Legolas said as they entered and room. It was huge and white inside. He place Kiay on the bed.

Arwen entered the door. "You two out."

"Can I not stay?" Legolas asked.

"No you can not. Out." She replied.

Both exited the room and sighed. They waited and as night fall drew in; they went and waited out in the court yard. Soon four small fellows came over.

"So, Gimi, learn how to ride that pony?" Legolas asked.

"Sure did! I mastered riding!" Gimi bragged.

"Really maybe you'd like to take Nana for a ride?" The elf smiled and whistle and Elvin song. The white stallion, Nana came running over. Legolas petted his nose when he nudged him.

Gimi glared at Legolas.

Arogon smiled and looked at the three hobbits. "Evening my friends."

"Evening," Sam said. He looked around and frowned. Last time they were here it was with Mr. Frodo.

"Evenin," Pippin smirked, "got any Ale?"

Mary laughed.

Arogon smiled. "Of course. Sam do not frown. Frodo is here." He placed his hand on Sam's chest.

"So Gimi, up for a drinking contest?" Legolas asked.

"I can out drink you when ever!" Gimi grumbled.

"Really, I swore I won last time," Legolas smiled.

"I was already almost drunk last time," Gimi lied.

"Really?"

"Yes Really!"

"Legolas!" A voice called. Legolas turned and shall Arwen. "Lady Kiay is awake and wishes to see you."

Legolas turned and ran into the castle to his room he now shared with lady Kiay.

"Prince Legolas!" Kiay smiled.

"Call me just Legolas, Lady Kiay," he said.

"Fine, then just call me Kiay," she smiled.

He notices she wore a lovely green dress. He smiled. "You look even more beautiful with not blood stained clothes on."

"You think I'm beautiful?" She asked.

"Of course, Kiay, who would not?"

Kiay just smiled.

"Arwen said your wounds are gone, how do you feel?" Legolas asked.

"Fine," Kiay said. "She said for me to rest, but I need to take a walk. I'd like to meet the people who I'm traveling with on the Return Of The Fellowship quest. For I know Gandalf only heir is."


	3. Foolish King, Helpless Female Elf

**Hey! I need review guys! Come on! **

"Fine," Kiay said. "She said for me to rest, but I need to take a walk. I'd like to meet the people who I'm traveling with on the Return of the Fellowship quest. For I know Gandalf only heir is."

Legolas eyes widen in shock. His mouth dropped in shock. "You. Wait! What? You know Gandalf son?!?!?" He looked at Kiay for an answer. 'What less does she know? How does she know about the journey? I forbid her to go! She was hurt! She needs to rest!

"No, I do not know Gandalf son," Kiay said. She looked at Legolas with her forest-green eyes. She grabbed a hold of Legolas' shoulder for support as she got out of the bed. She stumbled, but Legolas catch her before she fell and sat her on the bed.

"Did you not just say you know the heir?" Legolas asked

"No," Kiay said, "I said I knew where the heir is."

Legolas nodded. "Where, My Lady?"

"I am not my lady!" Kiay growled. "Kiay! KIAY is my name!" She calmed herself down, before finishing. "I'm coming with you. I will show the way."

"Your wounded, Kiay," Legolas said.

"I'm fine!" Kiay said sharply.

Legolas and Kiay glared at each other. Then Legolas spoke. "I refuse to take you out into trouble like that, Kiay."

"You have no choice, Prince Legolas!" Kiay said.

Legolas stood up and paced the room.

"I say you let The Fellowship decides and not some foolish future king!" Kiay said.

Legolas turned and looked at Kiay. His gentle icy-blue eyes turned hurt to cold. "Sorry I can about a helpless elf!" He turned and left the room. He slammed the door shut. He stormed past Arwen and Arogon and out of the castle doors. He turned past the White Tree. Where nana lied. "Coma Nana. I shaleb teka tou tehe sbleta!" (Come Nana, I shall take you to the Stables.) Nana stood and walked over to Legolas. She nudged him with her nose. Legolas grabbed her rein and got on her back and rode her down to the stables.

BACK AT THE CASTLE!!!!!!!

"I stall speak with Legolas, you with Kiay?" Arogon asked.

"Yes, that would be best," Arwen smiled and gave Arogon a kiss on the cheek, before going in the room. She closed the door gently behind her. She saw Kiay on the bed. Her face buried in the pillow. The sounds of quiet sobs where heard. "Lady Kiay. Please do not cry. Legolas was hurt. Pelabdf dnej cey." (Please do not cry)

"How can I not! I am the one who hurt Legolas!" Kiay turned to looked at Arwen. Her face was wet. Tears fell drop her cheeks, to her chin and onto the bed. She sat up and looked at Arwen, then at the floor.

"Kiay what did you to say to each other?" Arwen said and sat next to Kiay and hugged her. She kissed the top of her head.

"I know were Gandalf heir is and I refused to be left behind. I said words that should not have been said," Kiay sniffled.

"Ah the dream Arogon told me,' Arwen said in pain. "I want to go."

"Then come along," Kiay said.

"I can not," Arwen sighed.

Kiay grew angry. Her tears stopped, she narrowed her eyes. "Yet me guess, Arogon said no!"

"Yes, not because he wants to protect me, but who would watch my son Lucine?" She asked. "Arogon taking us and Sam's family and hiding us in Mirkwoods."

"No! You must come to Yues. Only way to enter is by a Yue Elf," Kiay said.

"Your young, yet wise. How old are you, Kiay?" Arwen asked.

"1289 years," Kiay said, "and you?"

"12329 years," Arwen smiled. "My father fought in the battle against Sauman. The first one."

DOWN AT THE STABLE

Legolas pulled Nana to the last Stable open. He removed her reins from her head. "Gejsb girbw," he spoke elvin. (Good Girl) Legolas lied Nana reins on a nail to the wall. He had no saddle. Elves like to ride bareback. He began pet her nose and sighed.

Arogon stood right inside the stables. He listened to his friends complains.

"Why am I such a fool, Nana?" Legolas asked.

"Because you are a male," Arogon chuckled.

"Arogon, I was hoping you would answer. It's not easy to sneak up on an elf. Best sense, remember," Legolas said.

"So," Arogon smiled, "how long have you loved her?"

"I do not love that cruel elf!" Legolas lied.

Arogon rolled his eyes, "You lie, bad, my friend."

Legolas eyes dropped.

"Go Talk to her," Arogon said.

Legolas nodded and turned and left. He ran up the stair cases to the room where Arwen and Kiay were. He opened the door. "May I speak with you Kiay?" Legolas asked.

Kiay nodded, "Yes." She wiped her eyes.

"Shall we go for a walk?"

"Yes," Kiay said and stood and walked out the doors.

"Kiay, I am sorry," Legolas began. "I want to protect you, keep you safe."

"I can protect my self, Legolas!" She said.

Legolas nodded.

"I may be a girl, but I am an achrer like you!" She countined.

"Aren't all elves?" He said.

"Yes!" She said. "I want to be treated the same as any male elf!"

"I understand." He said.

"You do? Then why do you not want me to come with you?" She asked.

"Well….." Legolas said.

"Well? Well what, Legolas!" Kiay said. She stopped ans turned to face him.

"I love you. I barely know you and I have fallen for you and only you," Legolas said. "You are my star on a black night. You are my arrow to my bow." In elf langue being called someone bow is a great way to show affection.

"Legolas," Kiay mumbled.

"Yes?" He asked.

"I do not know what to say," she said.

"Do you love me or not?" Legolas asked.

"Yes, I do. I love you. That why I want to come! That why I must, Legolas! I could not be apart from you! You saved me and helped me! You are my hero," Kiay said.

"You would be safe here, away from the danger," Legolas said.

"No I would not! They would come here as soon as they found me," Kiay mumbled.

"Who?" He asked.

"Kalara, he is," she whispered, "my father."

Legolas turned and looked at Kiay. "You look nothing like him."

"He raped my mother," Kiay said with tears. "She goes on about how I was a mistake! I did not deserve to live."

"Do not listen to your mother Kiay! She lies," Legolas mumbled. He leaned in a kissed her cheek.


End file.
